Puzzling You
by A Rainha
Summary: Winchester brothers on the road. What s new in it? Based in Supernatural’s First season This is my first season’s "secret episode " good, it could not be filmed in Vancouver, right? Canon. Hahahaah


**THE ROAD SO FAR**  
Dean really is a rock n 'roll fan? Sam really didn't want to go in search of his father? _Based in Supernatural's First season ( formerly a fic written for the SPN Hotel California _in Portuguese_challenge. This is my first season's "secret episode " _ good, it could not be filmed in Vancouver, right? Hahahaah)

N / A: All songs mentioned here belong to their respective owners. _ Oh, and of course: Dean and Sam Winchester are not my creations, which is a shame. I am not an English native speaker-so if you don't understand something in this text, please correct me: I will appreciate your kindness.

**Beta: I could pour sugar all over her, for her great help. For now I'd like to thank her great job. The glory is yours, Supernatural_Twilight-Junkie! Thanks again!**

**Prologue:**

Desert. It begins to dawn. The road is deserted, the dark red canyons stand out in contrast with the pink sky.

A car on the horizon is moving at high speed. The driver looks doped. His face has visible dark circles around the eyes, his beard is long, as so is his hair. He babbles nonsense, quietly. He looks with the corner of his eye to somebody who is on his side, in the passenger seat. It seems that the person is sleeping. A stupid and crazy smile grows on his face. He increases the car speed. Not long after, the car loses control in the first bend in the road, and the car violently capsized. It turned several times in the air before falling with a bang and kept on turning over several meters off the road. A few minutes later, the car explodes.

A hawk takes off, away from the car, and lands on the ground a few yards away from the accident. It keeps looking the blazes consuming the car down.

**I  
**  
They were entering the desert and Dean was listening one of his Creedence cassette tapes, in a very good mood. He was happily singing Fortunate Son. It was one of John's favorite songs. Sam sometimes looks up from his cell phone, noticing his brother was excited. Happy.

_"Some folks inherit star spangled eyes,  
Ooh, they send you down to war, lord,  
And when you ask them, how much should we give?  
Ooh, they only answer more! more! more! yoh,_

_It ain´t me, it ain´t me, I ain´t no military son, son.  
It ain´t me, it ain´t me, I ain´t no fortunate one, one. "_

- What, Sam? - His older brother asked with a smile, noticing his stare.

- Nothing, Dean. Just wondering, if we really keep going on this journey, you should let me drive the Impala and choose the songs.

- I never ask you to use your notebook.

- Right. You do not ask to. You simply do it.

- This is one of my rights as an older brother. And you know we have to keep going.

- Then at least I should choose the songs. - Sam was actually provoking Dean, that old question of the music was funny for him. It had started when Sam, in order to gain a girl, had begun listeningto love songs to inspire him with romantic things to say to her. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the CD in his father and Dean's reach. Hell, even John had listened to it, and then laughing at him! One moment,which even then, he fondly remembered. Dean was right, they needed to find their father. Maybe now, they could overcome all their differences.

_Maybe I was wrong about some things_, Sam thought. But Dean nudged his arm, interrupting the flow of his thoughts.

- Look! - a few yards away, a girl sitting on a backpack was hitchhiking with a piece of cardboard where they could read: Tonopah. Sam could see what Dean was pointing out. A pretty girl Dean would flirt withthroughout the night. But Sam also realized that most probably he'd have to rent an extra room for himself if he didn't want to sleep in the Impala on the parking lot. All of this before they reach Tonopah.

- Since when do you give rides, Dean? - Sam provoked his brother. Dean used to be very cautious, usually not even listening Sam's appeals for giving people a ride. But his older brother had already stopped the car, by this time.

The girl smiled and was soon in the back seat, effusively thanking Dean, and introducing herself.

- Jess Walker. Thanks, guys.

- I'm Dean Winchester and this is Sam, my little brother. - Dean sent her a smile in the rearview mirror. The girl's name left Sam a bit grumpy. This Jess had nothing to do with "his" Jess. She was a the rebel type of girl, with long black hair and sharp gray eyes. Lean and tanned, and wearing worn jeans, cowboy boots and a black tank top; her nude skin displaying some tattoos. One of them was more striking - the image of a hawk's head, on her right arm.

Dean and she soon began a lively conversation, during which Sam wisely remained discreet. They talked mostly about her; she was traveling the west coast. Like them, Jess Walker knew much of the country.

It was evening now, and she and Dean were like old friends. But Sam could not relax. There was something in that girl ... and it wasn't just the name.

They stopped for gas, and everybody went down to stretch their legs a bit. Sam went to the WC and upon returning found the pair around the Impala. Dean has found the woman of his dreams, apparently: she loves the road, she loves rock n 'roll, and she loves the Impala ... Good for him, thought Sam. He'd see how it is having one Jess and then losing her. Because even being perfect, Dean, she will not accept who you are. But ... what if she would? It was with this new and uncomfortable worry, that Sam got into the car and continued the journey with his brother and their new friend.

- Dean, which is the thing you like best in the world? - the girl asked.

- Ah ... Wow, this is a hard question. - Dean laughed, thinking of how to respond.

- Seriously? - she incited him, with a mischievous laugh. - Must have something you love the most.

- Can you not guess? - Dean in turn, also invested in malice. Sam sank on the bench in disgust.

- This Impala, for example. I know you like it.

- Her? My baby here is my only true love. - Sam could not believe that his brother had even said that.

Jess leaned to him, in the back seat.

- Are you sure? I'd bet that you aren't a single love's man. But if what you say is true, then when you die, your only true love will only love me, Dean Winchester.

Dean laughed, but Sam got very quickly it actually was not a joke. Dean stopped laughing.

- What the hell…!

- Like the song says, Dean:

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game_

Sorry, but I can't help it. I love this song.

II

- Are you a fucking demon? Lucifer? - Dean exclaimed, incredulous and outraged to have fallen into the nonsense of having given a ride to her.

- She isn't, Dean. - Sam said - She is a sphinx. Her tattoos… I knew I recognized these symbols ... - Sam in turn, was breathless. Although he was recognizing all those Greeks and Egyptians symbols, they were in a huge mess now. A sphinx would not simply abandon them without being first defeated in the game she knows best: riddles and puzzles.

Jess Walker, the sphinx, looked at Sam with pride.

-Yes, Sam. You're right. But it was your brother who found me. My issue is with him only.

And turned to Dean, who was directing: - And then, Dean? Riddle me.

- And what happens if I refuse to do it?

- On the contrary of what they use to say, I'm not going to bust you. But I couldn't leave you alone, you know? But I see that would be very pleasant indeed. You like driving, I like to travel. And I like your Impala. We would be happy together - he two of us. Till the end. - The sphinx looked at Sam. - Ah, yes. The three of us eventually, if you refuse to jump the car, Sam.

Dean was trying to remember something that kills sphinxes. But he could hardly remember to have heard that it really existed. Only that old riddle of the college, about men, canes, and hours of the day. He began to sweat.

- Sammy, can you explain me the rules of the game? Now?

Sam also was extremely nervous, and hesitated to speak about a sphinx in front of one of them:

- We can't get rid of it until you accept to play a game of puzzles with her. Probably, we will be driving forever without getting anywhere. We never will leave the road, while she is with us.

- I have nothing with you, Sam Winchester. You can leave as soon as you wish. - she warned, provocative.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, angry at the situation. The problem is that none of them knew how to kill a sphinx. As far as Sam knew, the person could only get rid of one of them when surprising it with a riddle to which she did not have an answer.

- All right. Sam will leave. - Dean left the road and abruptly stopped the car, raising dust in the still warm evening.

- Dean!

- Monkey bite me I'll give you my Impala. - Dean was into one of his bouts of stupid stubbornness. As Sam would not leave the car, Dean threatened to push him out of it.

Sam understood the move and grabbed his brother, both rolling out of the car, pretending to fight. But they stopped, listening the Sphinx's lonely applauses.

- Bravo, Boys, Bravo. Dean gives up the Impala, then. But like I said, boys, it cannot help... Nota problem for me. We can walk, Dean. It will be good to remember the old days.

Sulking, the brothers stood up, beating off the dust from their clothes.

- Dean, I will not let you.

Dean didn't answer anything. He was so furious that he just couldn´t talk. Jess Walker came to him and said something in his ear. Sam could not capture anything, apart from his brother's eyes narrowing, in a dark rage.

- OK! Ok, you bitch. - He said, finally, in a low and dangerous tone. – How do I play with a sphinx, anyway?

She opened the door with a feline smile and entered the car.

- Sam, can you drive the car, please? I don't want Dean to be even the slightest bit distracted. And, Dean, don't worry. I'll give you the opportunity to choose the puzzles' theme. I do one, you do another - the first to lose is out.

- What is in?

- No questions about dots, sorry.

Sam sighed. Dean was really bad in those.

Only after the Impala was back to the road, Dean muttered

- Okay. Here's a fucking enigma:

_There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And its whispered that soon  
If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
Don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the may queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it won't go  
In case you don't know,  
The pipers calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

_And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.  
_  
Dean really did not sing the song, but could not resist finishing it with a falsetto in the last sentence:  
_Woohoo ... And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

When he finished, Dean was facing the mirror. But Sam knew his elder brother was anxious, he kept stirring the ring on his finger.

III

The Sphinx was silent for some minutes, looking at the landscape, while Sam was driving the car. Finally she gave a slight smile:

- Everybody says that this letter has occult connotations, Dean. That would be about the worship of Lucifer or Pan. But this is not the question you made me, right? But the correct answer is that the lady is fame.

- Hellish bitch ... - Dean grumbled, he was sure she would miss the right answer, focusing on the occult aspects of music.

She rubbed her hands, happy, leaning forward:

- Right, Right, I'm winning by one! Now listen, my friend, you chose the theme, it is good to know your job. If you would not guess my riddle, Dean ... I'll have to kill you or ...

- Yes, sure, I am aware about the deal's terms. - Dean taciturn interrupted her. Sam's heart was racing, wishing with all his strength that the sphinx understood less rock and roll metaphors than his brother Dean.

- My Charade is Hotel California. Know what I'm talking about?

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
this could be heaven or this could be hell  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say ..._

_Welcome to the hotel california  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the hotel california  
Any time of year, you can find it here_

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_So I called up the captain,  
please bring me my wine  
He said, we havent had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say ..._

_Welcome to the hotel california  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
They livin it up at the hotel california  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said we are all just prisoners here, of our own device  
And in the masters chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
The stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just cannot kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
relax, said the night man,  
We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
But you can never leave!  
_  
Dean frowned, and Sam realized this with concern. A silence fell over the car. Sam was not sure he had understood the significance of this lyric before. There has always been controversial, they said that the place was even a church tainted by Satanists. It made sense. Thinking it was a haunted hotel, like Overlook Hotel from The Shining, was at least too obvious. Was this the catch?

Dean suddenly, said a little too high:

- Death is the answer.

- It´s Wrong, Dean Winchester. - the Sphinx was solemn, her eyes glistening in the semi darkness of the car. Dean shouted:

- Of course I'm right! Don't try to cheat. I know very well that there is nothing supernatural in this song!

- No, You're not right. I never cheated, my dear. - she said, and before either of them could even think, she became a little swirl of sand, which forced entry by Dean's mouth and nose and ears. He tried to fight against it, and Sam could not do anything, simply because there was no way to prevent what happened: Dean was choking, trying to cough and spit and prevent it from filling him, but within minutes he was purple and not breathing. Sam realized he was still crying looking at his brother die that atrocious way when he realized that the Sphinx was already sitting in the back seat again, looking forward.

Incredibly, he was still driving, compelled by a major force that could only come from the sphinx power upon the Impala.

Sam looked at Dean again; his brother lay inert in a fear pose that it would be impossible to forget.

- I'm sorry, Sam Winchester. Now I realize that you're gonna miss him more than you could guess. - she said, watching the tears of pain, helplessness and anger flowing freely from Sam's shallow eyes.

- You had no need to do that.

- Sam, Sam, Sam. Who would respect a sphinx who doesn't keep her word? Now you can stop the car. Your journey ends here.

Sam reduced the Impala speed, still dominated by despair and powerlessness.

- You have to relive Dean.

- And why would I do this? - She asked, surprised and a little debauchery.

- 'Cause you didn't tell the right answer.

- We never agreed that we would have to reveal the answer.

- This is a cheap trick, your mean hag! - Sam shouted, exasperated.

- No need to offend me, Sam. - she lowered her face pretending to feel ashamed - We had a deal and he lost. It was fair.

-So... So let me try. Return my brother back. - Sam pleaded, in a burst of despair.

- But what If you lose? - the sphinx asked, curious and worried.

- You can kill me as well.

- I don't like playing with anyone who wants to die. - she shrugged, losing interest.

- You have to let me try!

She was silent, Sam kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to look back to the cyanotic and half swollen face of his dead brother. He would try and he would win, Sam promised himself. - It would be funny - he promised.

- Oh, that's how it comes...! - she grinned, rubbing his hair like he was a little boy. - Right, take your brother's place. Answer the Hotel California riddle. If you guess, I'll let you play for Dean's life. Until one of us gets a wrong answer. The rules will then be the same.

- But the one who guessed wrong have the right to know the right answer - Sam boldly made the rule. The Sphinx laughed, delighted.

Sam began to think. And suddenly the answer came in his head, and was so simple that he wanted to laugh. It could only be this. And if not ... Dean would be lost forever.

- I think I know the answer.

- So, guess, Sam Winchester.

- Hotel California is actually a hospice.

- Oh, right, right! You're good! - She Applauded excited. Now, I think our night will be funny, as you promised!

IV

Sam and the sphinx spent the night exchanging puzzles about the good old rock and roll. Sam could never choose the songs, but paid attention to them. And he was good at deciphering puzzles.

The sky began to lighten, Sam was tired, very tired, and had just guessed the riddle of All Along The Watchtower (the joker is the Fate and the thief is the Death, he said, his eyes burning and his head throbbing with physical and mental fatigue), when he thought that his own mind would begin to trick him and he had to find some way to surprise the queen of charades with something that tricks its supernatural logic and correlation's capacity.

- Right Here's mine: Hair of the Dog, a Nazareth's one. Know it?

The sphinx nodded, and was she who sang the song, giving the verses:

_Heart breaker, soul shaker  
Ive been told about you  
Steamroller, midnight stroller  
What they've been saying must be true_

_Red hot mama  
Velvet charmer  
Times come to pay your dues_

_Now you're messin with a  
The son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch  
Now you're messin with a  
The son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch_

_Talkin jivey, poison ivy  
You is not gonna cling to me  
Man taker, born faker  
I is not so blind I cannot see_

For the first time he saw the sphinx slightly wrinkle the brow. The smile was twitching, as she thought. And thought.

-A flame?

She was uncertain, and even more surprised that she was not sure of the answer.

Sam stopped the car, turned to the sphinx, a winning smile on his lips, with the rest of force he had:

- You're wrong.

She did not argue. She faced the younger Winchester with a mixture of suspicion and admiration. And maybe a little anger, but very little.

- What about the answer?

- Son Of a bitch. - he said, savoring the words, but also getting his face a little blushed. For better or worse, the Sphinx was a woman and he did not feel very well swearing in front of her. Even though she deserves it.

She frowned, but then understood.

- Fuck...! "Son of a bitch"! Good!

And with half a laugh of surprise, the sphinx in an instant was a hawk and flew out the window, through the peachy sky in the morning. Sam laughed, relieved. His brother coughed, only.  
**  
Epilogue  
**  
Dean awoke with the afternoon sun beating on his face. Sam was driving, a happy smile half paralyzed, staring at the road.

- What? Where are we? Why am I in the passenger seat and you're driving? - Dean looked around, feeling strangely dusty, rubbed his short hair in neck-forehead direction, as he always did when nervous and without direction.

- Must be because you don't have the ability to drive while sleeping.

- It's what you think. - Dean replied in a good mood, smiling. Although he had the impression that he had lost something important. -Where are we?

- A few milse after Tonopah.

- And are you driving since when? - Dean asked, jealous of his Impala. Sam looked askance, worried that his brother had forgotten everything, but happy at the same time. Well, more or less happy. He didn't understand some facts of last night. What the sphinx and his brother had whispered about, was one of the puzzles. The other was why the sphinx didn't want to include him in the game; not threatened to kill him if he lost, when she finally agreed to let him play. And last but not least, that Dean did not know that he, Sam, had fought and managed to save his life. But ... Well, never mind, he thought. Dean is here and it is what really matters.

Dean extended his hand toward the tape deck, but the hand of Sam cut his way.

- I drive. I choose.

He pressed the Play button.

_Now you're messin witha  
The son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch  
Now you're messin with a  
The son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch_

Dean just looked askance at his brother, not understanding his serious and focused face, but the shiny look of Sam.

.................................................. ..............................................

Notes:

Hair of the Dog, named for a classic Nazareth recorded in 1975 can be pronounced as Heir of the. The pun is the name of the song, and the answer to the riddle is clear in the chorus.

Outside this rock n roll notorious charade, all the answers to the puzzles are just guesses that roll around and I found most interesting and reasonable. I'm not sure of its veracity. Anything, ask the authors!

All Along the Watchtower Lyrics:

There must be some kind of way out of here  
Said the joker to the thief  
Theres too much confusion  
I cannot get no relief  
Businessman they drink my wine  
Plow men dig my earth  
None will level on the line  
Nobody of it is worth  
Hey

No reason to get excited  
The thief he kindly spoke  
There are many here among us  
Who feel that life is but a joke but uh  
But you and I weve been through that  
And this is not our fate  
So let us not talk falsely now  
The hours getting late  
Hey

Hey

All along the watchtower  
Princes kept the view  
While all the women came and went  
Bare-foot servants to, but huh  
Outside in the cold distance  
A wild cat did growl  
Two riders were approachin  
And the wind began to howl  
Hey  
Oh  
All along the watchtower  
Hear you sing around the watch  
Gotta beware gotta beware I will  
Yeah  
Ooh baby  
All along the watchtower


End file.
